


Business As Usual

by byrgenwerth



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Genichiro Ashina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrgenwerth/pseuds/byrgenwerth
Summary: “What are you thinking of right now?”“...”Genichiro bares his teeth. What made him think he would get an answer? He roughly pushes his fist away, and both men stand still to catch their breath.Genichiro is here to save his country, but he lets the stupid shinobi stand alive in front of him. There are so many conflicting feelings between wanting more of Wolf’s time and needing to rid of him for his duties.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written before :") be easy on me
> 
> and please follow my art account @byrgenwerthh on insta!

This was the last thing Genichiro anticipated.

His back is driven firmly into the oak floors of the Ashina castle lookout, with his shoulders pinned down by a certain shinobi’s elbows. Blood drenches both of the men’s garments, however, none of the blood belonged to Wolf.

Wolf completely overpowers him - his grandfather would pity this, but certainly not as much as he pitied himself. But his shame didn’t push him up as it would have a couple of hours ago.

The shinobi had cut him down time and time again, and each time Genichiro resurrected, having lost himself more with each revival. Neither of the men can tell how long they’ve been here, but it is now dark and has begun to rain.

The Ashina leader closes his eyes and quietly anticipated the impact. He’s reckless now. Dying whenever he makes a mistake and taking hits that could kill him. Genichiro has even felt himself lean into Wolf’s sword a few times. Death has become something meaningless.

Genichiro hears the sound of a click and shuts his eyes a little tighter, not sure of how he will even escape Wolf’s grasp when he wakes up the nth time today. His thoughts are interrupted when instead he feels small pills drop into his mouth.

“Swallow them please,” Genichiro opens his eyes and sees the shinobi staring down at him with his eyes furrowed.

“What are they?” Genichiro spat.

“Healing pellets.”

Genichiro’s heart sank, was Wolf beginning to pity him? How useless could a man be that the stupid wolf must take care of him?

Genichiro holds the pellets in his mouth, refusing to swallow. His will is the only thing that can prove his strength, and Wolf knows he is being stubborn for that reason. So he pries the leader’s mouth open and pours in gourd fluids that also sends the pellets down. Genichiro truly can’t do anything right. Wolf would have been able to avoid swallowing anything.

Wolf’s heavy breathing is the only thing that makes him human. It almost makes Genichiro feel bad, however, his eyes are a bright yellow and his movements are too precise. He’s a killing machine. If Genichiro hadn’t spent hours with this man, he would think he is Shura. 

His body now feeling completely rejuvenated, the Ashina leader immediately pulls his arms up to attempt to push Wolf off of his stomach, but the shorter man immediately snaps his full weight onto his shoulders and Genichiro falls under the pressure. 

The look on his face is daring. Genichiro has seen it countless times; whenever he is staggered, when he revives, when he misses Wolf. It’s as if he’s almost smiling - his features soften and he holds the ghost of a smirk. Genichiro wonders how many others have seen that expression. He hoped it was no one.

Wolf began to lean down, his hands roaming from his shoulders up to his hands.

“Make a move, Genichiro.”

Genichiro growled and threw the shinobi off of him, he was so light. He wanted to pick him up and carry him around aimlessly, like a puppy. His hands tingled thinking about it.

Wolf hardly buckles when he lands on his side, quickly rolling onto his hands and knees and getting up. At every moment, he was graceful. Genichiro wondered if he could make him ragged, and stumble.

Wolf stood still, sword drawn and waiting for the leader’s next move - he looks like a feline stalking a prey. He could pounce at any moment without a sound. 

Genichiro threw off his kabuto helmet along with his bow, before untying the string of his montsuki and letting it fall to the floor.

Wolf remained in the same position, adjusting his grip on his sword and silently watching his opponent strip his armour before him. The next item off was Genichiro’s do and kusazuri, so all he was left in were his sune-ate, hakama and tabi. He didn’t stop there, though, when he threw his sword down.

“Spar me,” Wolf immediately drops his sword without hesitating. Obedient as always. Genichiro couldn’t stand it.

Genichiro is large, especially compared to the shinobi. When Wolf runs, you can hardly hear it, and sometimes he would even lose track of where Wolf was in the small room. If he had tried to move like that, he would trip over his own feet.

The two circle the room, Genichiro waiting for any minute movement Wolf may make, mostly prepared to move quick enough and avoid a blow. It truly felt like it was only them now, both having forgotten the reason they fight in the first place. Wolf has a master downstairs, Genichiro has a clan to protect. Yet no one dared to interrupt them.

“No need to be so patient,” Genichiro remarks slyly. He wants to drive his sword through him, but alas he made this decision himself. Wolf rolls his shoulders and crouches further down, and bolts towards the overconfident Genichiro. Neither fall to the ground, but Genichiro wavers long enough for Wolf to land a punch on his face before immediately backing up. He’s staring at Genichiro, and Genichiro can’t tell what’s going on in his mind but he can tell he is enjoying himself in some way.

This was seemingly the perfect time for Genichiro to validate himself.

Genichiro mistakes Wolf’s distance and hesitation with pity. The same wolf who was raised to be a sharp and skilled shinobi was backing up to allow Genichiro recovery. Genichiro must be pitied.

In reality, Wolf is scared. Genichiro is so rough. He seizes every opportunity to attack, and tanks every hit. He’s never staggered, and he’s always prepared for melee. Wolf wants to fight like Genichiro.

Genichiro lunges forward and stays close, sneaking around and separating from combat the way his opponent would. He jumps and runs a little lighter. Genichiro wants to fight like Wolf.

But they were raised so differently. 

Isshin taught him aggression and control, but Owl taught Wolf to be sneaky and perfect. However, Owl wasn’t forgiving like Isshin was. Wolf was never taught to feel, while Isshin was strongly compassionate to every life he took. They counter each other perfectly while filling each other with envy and pride. Opposites that truly attract.

They spar for only minutes, but they feel like hours. Each time Wolf is hit, he falls to the ground and Genichiro occasionally helps lower him to the ground rather than let him fall. He was taking care of him the same way Wolf did, though he didn’t mean to. In his head, he was only thinking to harm him.

The Ashina leader has stopped caring about how he feels when he gets hit, he just wants to hurt Wolf. He wants to do so much more than hurt him.

Genichiro thrust his elbow towards Wolf’s face, and Wolf instinctively covered his nose with his prosthetic, right when Genichiro grabbed the back of his head and threw in a punch. Wolf fell to the ground loudly.

Genichiro shocks himself for a moment, feeling a sense of pride at the image of Wolf laying in pain on the ground. That moment came as soon as it went when Wolf rolled upwards and threw his fist at Genichiro. He lets Wolf punch him. One time, then two, then three.

Finally, Genichiro stops Wolf from landing another punch, holding his fist tightly with his head bowed.

Their breathing was hitched, and neither of them dared to move. Both had bloody noses and shiny eyes, and Genichiro even noticed that Wolf’s fists were bleeding. Wolf waited patiently, keeping his hand in place, furrowing his brows at his opponent. Genichiro wanted to shatter his skull. Wanted to wipe that look off of his face. If there was even a look there, he couldn’t actually tell. The shinobi was too mysterious.

“What are you thinking of right now?”

“...”

Genichiro bares his teeth. What made him think he would get an answer? He roughly pushes his fist away, and both men stand still to catch their breath.

Genichiro is here to save his country, but he lets the stupid shinobi stand alive in front of him. There are so many conflicting feelings between wanting more of Wolf’s time and needing to rid of him for his duties.

Genichiro leapt forward, pushing the shinobi to the ground with some struggle. Genichiro grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, suddenly feeling no retaliation. Wolf’s arms are boneless in Genichiro’s hands. He yearns for him to fight back so he could feel strong against the wolf. So Genichiro spits on Wolf’s face. Wolf stared at him wide-eyed and mouth agape. A new expression. He wants to break him and make him as imperfect as he is himself.

“Why did you spit on my face,” Wolf speaks as blunt as he always has. His questions are statements. Genichiro has no real answer. 

He lifts Wolf’s hands and slams them onto the ground with brute force for some kind of reaction, but Wolf doesn’t even flinch. He feels as though he is embarrassing himself. He can’t fight Wolf sword or fist - so he won’t. Ashina can wait.

Genichiro is lost in his insecure thoughts, and stares at Wolf, subconsciously taking in details of his face. His wet hair sticking to his forehead, his stubble, and the scar across his eye. Grandpa has that scar. Genichiro can’t help but admire his enemy’s familiar features.

Wolf mindlessly licks his lips, and while Genichiro can tell there is no real purpose behind it, something in him clicks. Wolf is painfully beautiful, and that intimate movement felt like a driving force. He stares at Wolf’s mouth and loses control of his breathing again. The smaller man’s lips look dry and bloody. Genichiro sees that Wolf has no time to care of himself - he has an imperfection. 

Wolf is merely human, not a killing machine, and it’s hot. It eases Genichiro and makes him feel less intimidated by the perfection of the shinobi. He looks back up into Wolf’s golden eyes, and they quietly observe each other. Genichiro slowly removes his hands from Wolf’s wrists, one hand at a time to balance himself above the small wolf. Wolf does not move his arms, save the quick stretch of his forearms.

Their eye contact doesn’t split when Genichiro slowly inches his large hands towards Wolf’s scarf which he decides to take off. Both have a bewildered look in their eyes; they both know what they’re thinking but can’t process it just yet.

Wolf’s scarf is discarded to the side where Genichiro’s pile of clothing and amour lay, and Genichiro moves a hand to the shinobi’s waist which then progresses down to his hip. Their faces are dangerously close, and Genichiro wants to see Wolf lick his lips again.

Thunder rolls loudly. His grip on Wolf’s hip is slightly tightened, and Genichiro lowers his hips onto his opponent’s experimentally and looks back down at his cracked lips. Wolf doesn’t shy away from the gesture, but rather appears to be waiting for more; he greedily arches his back to bring their thighs and hips even closer. He seems to be wordlessly daring Genichiro, putting his hands in his hair. 

They are both hard against each other, and suddenly Genichiro’s aggression has a whole new intent behind it - especially when Wolf bucks his hips upwards and clenches his hands in his hair, in a silent manner of asking for more.

That interaction was the crack that broke the dam, and now Wolf and Genichiro are dry humping each other and breathing heavily. Wolf is the first to lean upwards for a kiss, to which Genichiro takes his course lips graciously, roughly making out with him. The suction in the kisses are perfect, and Genichiro occasionally sucks Wolf’s lower lip between his teeth, drawing blood. Wolf’s hands are desperately roaming over Genichiro’s bare chest, trying to grasp and claw at any skin he can, occasionally biting his shoulder.

No one has ever touched Wolf in this manner - and every single inch of his skin that is touched by Genichiro feels hot as if he had left his mark. He craved to be owned by Genichiro, so he separates from the kiss and roughly guides Genichiro’s head to his neck. The hickeys would be Genichiro’s name tag. Genichiro continues to hump the shinobi while leaving horribly dark hickeys everywhere; on his throat, the curve of his shoulder, and his chest, and the stimulation drives Wolf insane. He’s covered in goosebumps despite how hot he is.

When coming up to kiss him again, Genichiro sees Wolf’s expression. His eyes are lidded, and eyebrows are softened. There is a hint of lust and hunger in his eyes, but it is overshadowed by the pure bliss in the rest of his face and body language - in which Wolf is trying to pull Genichiro back into the kiss, seemingly satisfied with the number of bruises that cover his neck and chest. 

Genichiro absolutely revelled in the sight and sits back on Wolf’s thighs so he can start untying Wolf’s clothing while kissing him, starting with his haori and then impatiently fumbling with the strings of his shitagi.

Wolf’s chest and abdomen are finally free to Genichiro’s touch; the leader slides his palms over the shinobi’s skin, earning a small whine. Genichiro gets dizzy at the sound of his pleasure, and his hard-on becomes painful. Wolf reaches into Genichiro’s hakama and grasps his cock while Genichiro plays with his nipple. The contrast between Genichiro’s size and Wolf’s small hands is dramatic. Genichiro loudly groans into their kiss when Wolf lightly strokes him, granting Wolf with immense satisfaction. 

Genichiro moves his legs between Wolf’s and uses a hand to push his hakama further down his legs and then removes Wolf’s, who arches his back and allows the pants to be slid off of him. Genichiro spits on his fingers and wastes no time to work Wolf open in hurried motions before pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock towards him. 

Genichiro slowly pushes into Wolf, but Wolf is nailing his back and pushing his hips down to get him to go further. Wolf’s moaning is loud and impatient. Genichiro enjoys the sound so much that he teases Wolf by going even slower. Genichiro smirks at him and takes in the sight of the half-undressed shinobi wailing and arching his back under him. Genichiro picks up Wolf’s legs and pushes his thighs onto his chest in order to fuck him at a better angle, and finally picks up his speed.

Wolf is moving almost frantically, switching between pulling his hair, dragging his nails through his skin, and biting the meat of his shoulders. Genichiro is no better, gripping Wolf’s thighs tightly and fucking him as hard as he can. There is sweat and saliva everywhere, and Wolf is so tight that it almost hurts, but the feeling of pleasure greatly overtakes the pain and Genichiro almost cums, except he pulls out and roughly flips Wolf onto his knees.

Genichiro leans forward and pushes Wolf’s face down onto the ground, and Wolf lives for it. Genichiro wouldn’t have guessed that such a man would be so submissive. Wolf is making so much sound that everyone in Ashina can probably hear him, and Genichiro’s heart flutters a bit at the fact that Wolf is not afraid of being caught with Genichiro.

Wolf is scratching at the floor and drooling. Both men are shaking so much, especially Wolf’s legs. Genichiro pulls Wolf up by his hair and reaches around to jack him off. Wolf’s asshole tightens and Genichiro is so close to Wolf that he can’t help but smell him. The smell fills him with energy as he thinks of all the times they were close to each other when fighting. His smell is so familiar, he thinks of stealing his scarf. 

Wolf grabs at Genichiro’s thighs and urges him to move even faster, to which he obliges. Wolf shudders and moans loudly, and cums on the oak floors and Genichiro’s large hand.

After a few more seconds, Genichiro cums into Wolf, biting and kissing his neck hard. His orgasm is extremely intense, and his hips buckle a little under his weight. He slowly pulls out of Wolf, who gets onto his back. Genichiro looks at the floor where Wolf came and back at Wolf, who is panting loudly with his mouth open. He looks tired and ragged, and Genichiro would never have guessed that he would see him in such a state. He's so well put together in combat, this is out of character. 

What happened fully sets in with Genichiro, who clears his throat and stands up. He isn’t trying to be awkward, but can’t help but force his strong persona back on. It was hard not to feel weird - this surely must have been dishonouring.

Genichiro needs more.

Genichiro has his hand on his sword as he watches Wolf walk towards Kuro. It's a matter of time. Ashina can wait.


End file.
